Patent Documents 1 to 4 disclose the Al—Mg—Si based aluminum alloy extruded materials for machining. To improve the machinability in these aluminum alloy extruded materials for machining, 1.5% or more by mass of Si is added, and a large amount of Si crystallized grains (Si phase), which are second-phase hard particles, are distributed in a matrix.